dollarstrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rubio
Rubio is a character featured in A Fistful of Dollars. He is an outlaw affiliated with Don Miguel Rojo and his violent gang. Biography Early life Nothing is known of Rubio's early life. He was likely born in Mexico and at some point turned to a life of crime, joining the Rojo family cartel based in the border town of San Miguel. He assisted them in their operations smuggling alcohol into the United States. A Fistful of Dollars Rubio is first seen during the massacre of Mexican soldiers along the Rio Bravo, led by Ramón Rojo, in which he fires upon the unsuspecting troops from horseback while disguised as an American cavalryman. Immediately following the shooting, a wounded Mexican soldier manages to climb atop a nearby horse and attempts to race across the river to the United States. Ramón calls out to Rubio to pass him his rifle, and he quickly guns the fleeing trooper down. Later, when the Stranger reveals to the Rojos that two Mexican soldiers survived the massacre and are hiding out at the nearby cemetery, Ramón again calls out to Rubio to toss him his cherished Winchester rifle. Rubio then joins the Rojo brothers and many of their thugs as they race to the cemetery, later engaging Sheriff John Baxter and his men. Rubio is present when the Rojo brothers manage to capture the Sheriff's son, Antonio Baxter, taking him hostage at their estate. during the exchange, but is rebuffed.]] Shortly afterwards, the Stranger betrays the Rojos and massacres their men guarding Marisol at a safe-house in the outskirts of town. Joe brings Marisol to the Baxters, who negotiate with the Rojo brothers to trade her for their son. During the exchange, Marisol's young son Jesús calls to his mother and rushes out to her, and she disembarks to embrace him. Her husband Julio, living in fear of the Rojo brothers, hurries to bring Jesús back to safety, but chooses instead to embrace his wife and son. Ramón is angered by the display and orders Rubio to kill the long-suffering husband, but he is stopped when Silvanito emerges armed with a shotgun. When the Stranger steps in to support Silvanito, the Rojo brothers and their goons back down. Joe is later captured by the Rojo brothers, who hold him prisoner and subject him to a brutal beating. Rubio is present for the interrogation, and appears to enjoy the violent display, if only for the chance to take his anger out on Joe, who he thought he could trust up until then. He then joins the Rojo brothers as they set fire to the Baxter family house and brutally massacre anyone attempting to flee the flames. Joe manages to escape the Rojo family estate and witnesses the killings from within a coffin, as the undertaker Piripero smuggles him out of town. The next day, Joe returns to San Miguel wearing a metal plate over his chest, knowing that Ramón always aims for the heart. He stuns the Rojo brothers and their surviving henchmen by walking away unfazed from multiple gunshot wounds to the chest. After a brief confrontation, Joe draws on the gang and Rubio is among those cut down in the hail of bullets. Notes * Rubio was portrayed by Italian actor Benito Stefanelli, who also portrayed Hughie in For a Few Dollars More and a member of Angel Eyes' gang in The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. ** Stefanelli also collaborated with Italian director Sergio Leone in Once Upon a Time in the West, portraying a hired gun, and in Duck, You Sucker! as a bank guard. Category:A Fistful of Dollars characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Rojo gang members